Half Of Me (George Fred OC Love Story)
by hunter.laroue
Summary: This year something strange happened.I became friends with fred and george weasley. Whats so strange about this you ask. Im a slytherin. Im also Draco Malfoys half sister. And thats a secret that no one can ever know. The twins only know half of me . But will that be enough. I could lose my two best friends forever. What will i do then. I will have nothing. Not even my brother.
1. Chapter 1

A few wisps of light make there way through the curtains of my bed. Reaching my face and waking me up.

I sit up and reach my arms out and slide my curtains aside. Im momentarily blinded by the light coming from the lake through the window. The little light that makes it down here helps me smile.

Every thing down in the dungeons is green and dark. Without the light from the lake and the lanterns i would hate it down here more than i already do.

I shove the heavy green velvet blankets off with a grunt. And slide my feet over the side of the bed.

I stand up and look around noticing that i slept in. The rest of the room was empty . The beds made and curtains pulled back. With the light front the lake hitting the silver accents it almost looks pretty. Almost.

I quickly dress in my black and silver robes. My green and silver tie taking me the longest. I never figured out how to tie this stupid tie right.

I run down the steps to the vast common room. Just like in the dorm rooms the curtains are green velvet and the couches black leather. THe huge pain windows letting more light in. The room is empty except for myself.

I least that what i though till a girl with short chopped black hair comes around the corner with a smug look on her face. Her skin was pail and he eyes all black. She always had that same sneer on her face.

" Woke up late again Depree?" she asks.

" Whats it to you parkinson?" I sneer back. Im not normally like this. I don't sneer and have an evil look in my eye. But to survive in down here where everyones like that you have to adapt.

" Nothing . Just wondering if you knew where draco was?" Her face softens a little as she says his name but then as quickly as it was there her face was back to the regular sneer.

"No, why?" I ask. She doesn't say anything and just turns on her heel and walks out of the common room. The room ecos as the door slams behind her.

Once again I'm alone. But i guess my own company is better than pansy. She was a curel and rude fourth year that I've had to deal with the last few years. Im older and can tell her what to do if i really wanted but she didn't think so.

After a few moments i took one long last look at the slytherin common room and i was out the door and up to surface for breakfast.

I walk into the great hall and everyone is already eating. As i spot the goblet of fire sitting at the front of the room i remember the events of last night.

I arrived in the great hall that night for this first time since last june and felt right at home. Dumblerdore started to explain to us about the triwizard tournament. And how two other school will call hogwarts there home for the rest of the year.

I come back to the real world when i sit down beside draco with blaise on the other side of me. As i gather thing on to my plate i elbow draco. He looks over at me with his white blond hair flopping in his eyes. He smiles.

" What?" He asks me while rubbing his side. " Where pansy?" I ask him. SHe left to come for breakfast before i did but i couldnt see her at the table.

" Don't know she hasn't shown up yet." He states bluntly. " Well on my way up this morning she stopped me to ask where you were. I told her i didn't know."

He signs with relief. " Thank you i did not want to have to deal with her this morning." His face looks annoyed and sullen.

" It seems dracos got an admirer!" i say loud enough for blaise and the rest of dracos friend to hear. He whips his head around and glares at me. But it falters so i can tells he's not being serious. " Blaise start singing. " Draco and pansy sitting in a tree."

I laugh and join in. " K -I - S -S -I -N -G!" Draco punches my arm.

" Come on guys like i would ever date her. She's so pathetic." He states looking back down at his plate. The huge doors to great hall open and in walks pansy. We all start to laugh and elbow draco and make kiss faces. Draco face looks mad but amused at the same time.

Pansy walks past and we all go silent. She smiles at draco and he just stares at her. When she sees the look on his face she frowns and hurrays past to sit at the far end of the table.

Blaise is the first to break the silence. He is quit handsome for a slytherin. And most girls form all houses notice.

" So Lira," i jump at my name and look up at him. " Are you going to enter the tournament? You turn seventeen soon?" I laugh at his awful math.

" If by soon you mean six months. Then yeah soon." He just smiles.

" Plus who would be dumb enough to even enter. People have died in this thing. And personally i don't feel like dying yet. If you know what i mean." Draco just nods understanding.

" Well too bad, if you won you could have a date with me?!" Blaise tells me with a smirk.

"Oh is that all i would win. Goodness then its defiantly not worth entering." I tell him.

Draco spits out his orange juice and coughs. The rest of them are trying not to laugh. Blaise cheeks going red and he looks back down at his food. Still coughing and hacking draco stands to leave.

I grab him arm and pull myself to stand beside him. "Where are you going?" i ask.

" Potions early, i need to talk to snape about extra credit." I swing my other leg over the bench and stand up. " Ill come with you, i have nothing better to do." He nods and we walk towards the doors.

As were waling past the gryffindor table draco glares at Harry Potter. I push him along and once were out the door i question him.

" Whats up with that. Its not like he's going to drop dead form your stares?" He smirks at that though and we continue down the hall. " One can always hope." He says. " Well your sister is telling you that you need to stop dwelling on potter and be happy."

He shoves me playfully . " Come on just cause you older doesn't mean you can boss me around. "

" Sure it does , i may only be half related to you but still related. Cant forget blood." He just huffs and his hair falls into his face.

We arrive in the dungeon at the door of snapes office. Draco walks in and i follow. Snapes look up from the whatever he's mixing and scowls at draco and i.

" What are you coin there miss . depree?"

" Just escorting draco here, i will be on my way. " I walk towards the door when i hear someone yell "Duck!"

I duck down behind a desk and hear a loud boom and something like paint splattering the walls. I peek up from behind the desk and see none other than Fred and George weasley. The pick up to rats off the floor and start to laugh. THe have long red hair and freckles all over there faces. There very shiny and lean looking. I guess all that running from teachers pays off. I stand up from behind the desk and cough to make myself know. The heads turn my way and the smile even wider than before.

" What are you doing?!" I ask.

" We just turned snape and draco into rats! Wicked!" I scoff and go to speak again.

" I can see that but why and how?" I ask again hoping to get a better answer. THe one on the right answered. " Cause it funny and all we had to do was out a little rat hair into the polyjucie potion he was making and make it explode ." He answers giving his bother another high five.

I cover my mouth and try not to laugh looking at draco as a rat. It was quit funny.

" Im fred" said one on the left. " Im george" said the other. " I know who you are." I answer. They were well know throughout the school for the pranks and fun times.

"Nice to meet you we ask who you are?" THey put the rats down on the table and lean towards me.

" Lira , Lira Depree of slytherin. " The smile fade for a moment when they hear my house but they go right back to there happy selves. The walk with me towards the door and when there out in the hall the turn to me once again.

" Nice to meet you lira , your the nicest slytherin we have ever met.'" I smile ." Thanks " i say taking it as complement. The bell rings in the distance . I turn around to see a bunch of people coming down the hall about to see draco and snape as rats. I turn around to say goodbye to fred and george but they were already gone.

THe only thing left was a business card for Weasley Wizarding Wizzes. I slip it in my pocket and head to my first class of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

I head down the far hallway headed to DA. As I'm walking up stairs to the class hear hermione going on about something so i stop and wait for them to go by.

" Theres a reason those curses are unforgivable. I mean did you see nevilles face?" She says complaining to harry and ron.

I wonder what she's tailing about. I was just about to continue walking when i hear my name being called from down the stairs. " Lira , hey what up!" As the voice gets closer i see fred and george trip and shoving each other to get up the stairs. When they are finally in front of me there hair is messed up and theres robes crooked. Fred gives me a sly smirk and george just smiles sweetly.

Oh they were cute!I continue walking up the stairs and they follow close behind.

" So your in our DA class this year. Wicked!" I just smile and keep walking. Once i make it to the top of the stairs I'm winded and panting. The just stand there and smirk.

" What are you looking at, so what I'm not in as good shape as you. Can you blame me , you guys are always running away from some teacher of angry student." I breath deeply again. Fred puts his arm over my shoulder and gives me his i have a plan smirk. Or a least that what i think it looks like since i only met him today.

" So i have a plan … " And i was right that was his i have a plan smirk. " You stick with us from now on and you will be running away form teachers so often you will be in shape in no time." I smile and walk in the class room. Madeye is at the front of the class writing something on the board. I take my seat and fred sits down beside me. But george was having none of that. He grabbed the hood of his brothers robe and pulled him out of his seat and then plot him self in it.

Fred crosses his arms and sticks out his bottom lip like a little his but takes his seat behind his brother. George gives me a smile full of white teeth and turns his attention to the front. He was so sweet and caring but he was still a lot like his brother. I turn my head to see madeye writing what our lesson was for the day.

In huge sloppy lettering like it was written by a 7 year old was written across the board. **_Unforgiveble Curses. _**The bell rings and everyone takes there seats.

" Can someone tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" A girl rases her hand and answers. " 3 Sir."

" And can anyone give me and example?" A few people rase there hand but mad eye calls on a shy girl. She stutters but answers his questions. " The Imperius Curse."

" Very good ,now let see " he walks over to a glass chase and gets out a small spider and put it in his hand. He makes it grow and points his wand at it. " Imperio" He cases his wand and sends it across the room toward a boy and sets it on his head. Then places it on a girls face that was laughing. Fred and george were falling off there chairs laughing. When all of a sudden fred jumps up out of his seat and runs away. The spider casing him the whole way. At this point i start to laugh as well. Turns out its not only ron who afraid of spiders.

The after terrorizing the students he smacks the spider against a window and then puts it in some water. " What should i make her do? Drown herself?" He asks. Then before i know it i regret my laughing. THe spider is sitting on my desk . I look up at madeye.

" Another one ?" I swallow hard and george looks at me as i don't respond.

" I now one that you should know very well." I swallow again. I know what he's talking about. He talking about draco dad, my step father. "Cruciatus Curse sir." Without saying a anything else he points his wand at the spider and says with no emotion at all.

" Crusio!" At once , the spiders legs bent in upon its body it rolled over and began to twitch horribly , rocking from side to side. No sound came from it , but Lira was sure that if it could have given a voice , it would have been screaming. I look away and bury my head in george's shoulder.

"You step father would know that curse very well wouldnt he Lira. You were imagining the screams like you once heard coming form you basement at home." I lift my head from george's shoulder and look him in the eyes. He looks pained and worried. I turn around and see fred. He has the same look as george but also looks very angry.I look back at madeye.

How dare he bring my family into this. How dare he! I start to get really angry. I clench my fists and whip the water from my eyes. My golden brown hair falling in my face. " Can someone tell me the last unforgivable curse?" He asks letting the spider fall onto my book. This was the last straw. How dare he teach these in a class room. People have died because of these curse and he's flaunting it around like its nothing. I stand up from my chair and rase my wand to madeyes face.

"The killing curse." I say calmly.

"Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it - you could get all your wands out and point them at me and say the words, and i doubt id get so much as a nosebleed. " I touch the tip of my wand to his chest.

" I don't need a wand to give you a nosebleed." I tell him.

" Dont bring my family into this. Dont you ever mention my family again . Ever or i will find that bit of powerful magic. " I tell him and faster than i took it out my wand was back in my robes and i was sitting down beside george. Ever one just sat in silence after that. I could hear the whispers.

" Well she is a slytherin." " I wonder what her dad did." Madeye rases his wand for silence. Every one quiets down.

" Well for those many people who are wondering how ,about i show you the curse in person." He places the spider back on my desk and his wand is pointed at it. George grabs my arm. " Sir is it really ness- "

"Avada Kedavra!" The spider drops dead in front of my eyes in a flash of green light. Once again i burry my head in georges shoulder. THe bell rings and everyone leaves. I sit in georges arms for a few minutes when i hear fred get up and go to the front of the class.

" How dare you bring her family into the lesson and embarrass her like reporting you to the headmaster ."

"Do what you want, now if you don't mind i have to lock up the class ." George gets me out of my seat and we leave the class room. I couldn't thank fred and george enough for being there for me in class.

"Are you sure your alright Lira?" Fred asks me with concern in his expression.

"Yeah I'm fine i just get really protective of my family." The nod understanding. " Im sorry also about going all i going to kill you on our teacher that was probe scary. I head what everyone was saying about them understanding why i was in slytherin now." I tell them letting my head hang and my hair fall in front of my face like a curtain. Covering my shame. George punches my arm.

" Are you kidding that was amazing. Standing up to a teacher like that. Were extra glad to have you on our pranking team now. Plus we understand why you got made about your family." I smile thanking them.

" So i heard you guys were going to try to enter you names in the goblet?" I say changing the subject. "Yeah tomorrow night we are brewing a potion that will work. Come see us tomorrow make history." I laugh at the comments. They are the best friends a girl could ask for.

"Alright ill be there to watch you both fail." I tell them. They give my one last cheeky smirk and head down the stairs. I follow them and make my way down to the dungeons for bed.

I enter the common room and draco is sitting on the couch. I walk up and ask him what he did during potions today. He looks up at me and glares. I start to laugh sitting down on the couch beside him.

"You left me as rat. Why should i forgive you." Oh he was mad at me. He gets up and walks to window looking out on the lake.

" You left to dead someone could have killed me you know." I just laugh at him again.

" And yet your still here?" I say teasing. He gives me a smile and hugs me. I heard about what happen in DA today" he says with concern. " Wow new travels fast around here." I wanted to get off the subject so i made a kiss face at draco and asked him if he had asked out pansy yet?

" Don't bug Lira you know how i feel about that." I flip my hair in his face a walk up a few of the steps to the common room. I turn back around to look at him again.

" Oh but draco you two would make such a cute couple." I tell him making a kiss face. He goes to run at me but i run up the stairs. He shouts after me. You lucky I'm not allowed up there or you would be dead."

I stick my head back out from behind the conner. " Sure i would draco sure i would."And with that I was off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

head to the great hall to meet fred and george. When i get there it is dim and dark but still light enough to see. It reminds me of the common room down in the dungeons .

I shiver as it suddenly gets cold. I look at the goblet placed in the middle of the hall with benches around so people could watch students put there names in the goblet. I look around and very few people had gathered so far. It was still early in the night.

I walk over to the nearest bench and sit down. A few minutes after i sat down. Feeling and looking like and idiot hermione walks in carrying a stack of books. Piled high past her head. I giggle at her and get up to help her. I grab the top half of the books grunted as i relized the weight.

"Oh , thank you lira. " She says as she can finally see in front of her. I place the book down on the bench i was sitting down and hermione sat beside me. I glance at the top of the pile and see a 4th year book that i don't remember reading.

Hermione brushes of her skirt and looks over at me. Her curly hair swinging around and falling in her eyes. She looks kinda flustered and sticks out her hand for me to shack.

"Lira Depreee." I say as i shack her hand. " Hermione Granger. Pleasure to meet you." SHe looks away uneasily again watching the door. I turn to her and point to my sytherin crest on my sweater. "Its because of this isn't it?" I ask.

Her eyes go huge like she was caught in headlights. "Umm well harry and ron should be here soon and….. they don't …. well i don't …. its just." She stutters and stops talking. I have never seen hermione granger speechless before it was quit funny.

I stand and ajust my shirt. " It fine i understand. You don't want to be seen with a slytherin." I go to walk away when she grabs my arm to stop me.

" I wasn't trying to be mean. But i think ron would talk before he would think if he saw me talking to you." SHe smiles trying to relieve the tension.

" Its fine i understand most people don't give my second glance when the see what house I'm in. Except for fred and george of course. " Her head perks up at the mention of Rons brothers.

" Also because everyone knows you friends with malfoy." she adds. I sit back down again. Resting my feet.

" Im sorry again, you seem very nice Lira. I would like to get you more but without people people knowing that your not like the others they would hate you at first sorry it has to be this way."

The door open once again and in come draco. Well this should go well. He looks around for me and spots me talking to hermione. His face goes from confusion to anger. I sigh. Hermione looks behind her and understand right away format he look on dracos face.

" Ill see you later hermione?" I ask her. She nods. Finally draco appears beside me and grabs my arm. Hermione eyes light up for a moment then turn to hatred. I wonder what that was all about.

" Lira what are you doing?" Draco asks me in hushed tone. " Im talking to hermione, we were having a nice conversation before you showed up. " I glare at him.

He tugs me away before i can say goodbye and pull me into a corner so we could talk in private.

" What were you doing talking to that mudblood granger.I think that only pure bloods should mingle with pure bloods. Goodness can't even believe she was excepted to this bloody school." He ask and tells me at the same time.

I relizre what he just said to me and slap him across his face. Staggering back a few feet from the impact. His cheek red with imprint of the back of my hand. His eyes are wide with shock. Thank goodness no one could see us form where we were standing .

He brings his hand up to his check to make sure he wasn't dreaming. I couldn't beleive he said that in front of me. No only making fun and insetting muggle borns but half bloods. Sure he didn't think they were as bad as muggle born but he still didn't like them. Sometimes he forgets that i am one.

" How could you say that to me. You know what i am yet yo still let it slip that you hate what i am. Im may be only your half sister but i grew up with you. I love you . We have the same mother. " I yell whisper at him.

He has a wave of realization cover his face. " Im sorry , Lira i wasn't thinking. I …. " he doesn't finish.

" Now while we are on this subject don't forget that no one can ever know that we are half related." I don't continue and walk way to see the fred and george come running in the hall holding potions. "

Yeah!" The scream. The run along giving everyone high fives and cheering. The don't notice me so i don't go up and say hello.

"We have done it. Cooked it up just this morning!" THe say. I smile and watch this as it plays out before me. Hermione looks up form her book. With a smug look on her face she rings out her opinion to the hall.

" Its not going to work!" THe twins look over at her and put there heads on rather side of hers.

" Oh yeah?" Say george.

" ANd why is that granger." SHe gives athem another smug look and shut her book slam it down in her lap. I laugh at the sight.

" You see this, " she says point to the blue floating line drawing around the goblet to keep people out that were under age. " This is and age line. Dumbeldore drew it himself."

George looks at hermione and back at the line. " So?" He asks. With that clueless sound in his voice.

" So .. " Hermoine always has an answer. " A genius like dumbeldore couldnt possibly be fooled by something as dimwitted as an ageing potion."

"Buts that why is so brilliant." George responds.

" Case its so dimwitted." Fred finishes. I shack my head knowing that this is not going to turn out well. THe stand up and shack the potions again in there hands crossing there arms .

" Ready fred?" " Ready George." The put the potion to there mouths. " Bottoms up." The say as the drown the potion in one gulp.

THey then jump from the bench into the circle around the goblet. THe cheering thinking it worked. I see george get a glimpse of me but then pays attention to the task again. THey place there names in the fire and wait a moment. Nothing happened and the start cheering again. A few seconds later blue fire shoots out and hits them in the chest. Sending them flying across the room. They sit up and there hair is turning gray and long. I start to laugh out loud now almost rolling on the floor laughing .

"You said!"

" You said!" the yell at each other and starting fighting on the floor. Everyone starts screaming fight and gathering around them. I push my way through to get to them. Hermione sits back down open up her book and looks satisfied and descusted.

All of a sudden the yells start to quiet down as victor crum walks into the hall. A boy from dumstrang that is staying here this year along with the beaubations girls.

When everyone is paying attention to them irn to fred and georges side and help them out of the hall. When we get out of the hall and are walking back to there common room i start to laugh.

" I told you and hermione told you you would fail." They just cross there arms. And pout. I can already see there hair turning back to orange.

" So what up with you and malfoy. Are you too dating or something ?" George asks with a sad look on his face. " No of course not gross dracos my bro….. " I stop myself before I can finish. " Bro , friend ." Saying covering of rmy mistake.

" We are just friends nothing more , i promise!" There faces brighten. WE reach there common room door. And we say our goodbyes. I walk back to the common room alone. When i get there it is dark and sullen. THe green velvet curtains closed over the windows. The black couches empty except for one in the far corner.

THe one person i didn't want to see right now.

"Back a little late arent you depree?" She asks. She tilts her head slightly so her hair falls to the side as she gets up. Closeing the book she was reading.

" Why can't you just mind you own for once pansy?" She walks closer and places her book down on the table beside me.

" Im beginning to doubt the sorting hats judgement." She turns around heading to the stairs.

" What do you mean by that?" I ask. She turns around with the same sly smile but it has something else behind it this time.

" Befriending griffendores? Weasleys no less. Taking to the worse mudblood in this school and you still call your self a slytherin?" Wihtout another word she was up the stairs and out of sight. I sigh and think about what she said.

I never felt like i belonged in this house. I hated it in the dungeons. The coldness of it dark. Maybe the sorting hat did make a mistake. My hand brushes a book and the table and i look down at it. The book pansy was reading.

I lift it closer to my face so i can see.

The title read : Slytherin House : A History. I throw it back on the table and whip my cheeks witch were wet from tears. I didn't know why i was crying.

I guess i just wanted to belong. To not have to worry about people excepting me. I wanted to leave the dungeons and never see them again. I sit down on the black couch and put my head in my hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again i wake up to the dimness of the dungeons. Liking it less than i did before if that was possible.

Today was thursday and therefor it meant the announcement of the champions was today. Well this should be entertaining.

I had a full day of classes ahead of me before the picking of the champions tonight at dinner. I get go through my usual ritual. Brushing through my wavy golden brown hair. The many shades of brown , blond , and white mixed into it showing as the lights hit it.

I take my wand off my night stand and slip it into my robes before anyone can see. If any of the other slithering saw it too closely they would hate me me than they already do. It wasn't really a wand you would normally see a slytherin house caring around. Its kinda a long story.

I head down the stairs and enter the common room. Draco is sitting on the couch and pansy and couple of other slytherin girls are sitting around him flirting and trying to get his attention.

My shoes hit the stone floor making a clanking sound and all of them look up. Draco pushes one of the girls out of the way to get a good view of who it was. As soon as he sees me his face relaxed knowing now that i was here the girls would leave him alone.

His white blond hair falling in front of his eyes like it always does make me smile. Pansy huffs and turns back to draco trying to ignore me. I walk up to the group and they part for me to walk through.

"Come on draco i will walk you to potions?"I tell him and ask him at the same time. He doesn't argue and gets up quickly and exits the room with me. Pansy staring holes into my back with rage. I could care less.

Draco stays silent most of the walk towards the class but finally speaks up when we are close the room.

" Thanks for the help just won't leave me alone." He sticks his hands in his pockets casually and sighs. He was much taller than me even though i was older , so i had to look up at him.

" Welcome , but i see you have become very popular with the ladies." He smirks at my comment. Even though it seems like he hates all the attention . He just loves the fact that they all want him and he can have whoever he wants.

" Are you sure you won't consider pansy? I mean come on draco she's throwing herself at you." He frowns and glares at me. I try to lighten the mood with a joke just as we reach the potions room door.

" I mean you are going to marry her some day anyway. Might as well get started getting to know her." I tell him with the malfoy smirk on my face. He laughs a little under his again pushing his hair out of his eyes. I was going to have to give him a hair cut before we went home for the holidays.

" Don't even get me started, if i had anything to do with it i would be able to choose my own wife. " He pauses for a moment and open the potions door. Snape was at the front of the room talking to a shaking student. I look a little closer and realize it was neville long bottom. I heard one time in first year when he saw snape he fainted. I giggle at the though.

Suddenly hermione rushes toward me and draco and slams a book into his chest. He stagers back a little front he impact. I grab his arm to balance him. I turn toward hermione.

" Snape has assigned me as your tutor for the semester so i will see you in the library today after class." She tells him. He look shocked and scared. I look back towards hermione and smile. She gives me a weak smile back making me worry for her.

" Who says i need any help from a mudblood like you? " He asks her.I slap his on the shoulder but she just ignores him.

"Be there malfoy or i will find you and glue you to your chair." She pushes past us and it i was right i saw her cheeks blush red as she walked by draco. Could my eyes be playing tricks. Had the twins put something into my drink this morning. Well if i was right this was not going to end well. Draco just huffs and mumbles something about girls being so pushie.

My happiness fades as i see snape waling towards draco and I with neville close behind.

" Miss. Depree i have decided what you punishment will be for leaving me and your fellow student draco as rats in the classroom last week."

I try to hold in a laugh remember the memory well of the first day of school. Neville steps out from behind snape and smile weakly at me.

" You will be tutoring Mr. Longbottom here at the same time as draco and miss . granger. " My smile instantly fades. Not that i had anything against neville he seem like a really nice kid but come on why is it always me who gets stuck tutoring the 4 years. After i few more moments standing in silence i walk out of the room. I walk away from the class room quickly before snape would make me tutor another 4th year.

What if it was that one that blows everything up . That would suck.

The day passes quickly and suddenly I'm sitting at the slytherin table in the great hall eating dinner. Blaise continues with his flirting and i ignore him as usual. I tune everyone out as i eat not even listen to draco talking about how awful its going to be to work with hermione after school everyday.

Dinner finishing and the tables are arranged to seat everyone for the champion ceremony. The goblet is placed in the middle of the room and the headmaster cases his hand and spans the room then rests it on the goblet. He waits a few seconds and the whole room goes silent. Draco holds his breath waiting to see who would be risking there lives for eternal glory.

The fire in the goblet suddenly turns red and dies out for a few second then blazing once again but shooting out a parchment with the sides black . It slowly flouts down and dumbeldore grabs it in the arm. He then flips it over and read the name.

" Victor Krum!" He bellows arose the hall. A boy with a buzz cut stands and gives all his buddys hi fives and hugs as he makes him way toward the headmaster. He was from the all boys school that was staying with us this year. Dumstrang.

Draco sighs. He didn't like victor for some reason. Probally because all the girls were falling all over him instead of draco. Victor takes his name from dumbeldore and walk down to the trophy room to wait for the other champions. Once again the goblet turned red and the boibatons champion was chosen.

Then we could all see this coming Cedric Diggory was chosen as the hogwarts champion. It was a very uneventful ceremony in my opinion. I think there should haste been some big scandal and a younger student was chosen.

Dumbeldore rases his voice over the crowd. " We now have out 3 champions. But in the end , only one will go down in history." He didn't get to finish his speech because then without notice to him the goblet once again turned red and out shot another name. Everyonewent dead silent once again. Wondering what is going on.

I guess i was going to get my big scandal that i asked for. THe parchment flutter down and dumbeldore catches it with a confused look on his face. Belive me everyone in the great hall was confused. He looks down again looks up at the students.

" Harry Potter ." he says under his breath. I look over to wear the boy who lived was sitting . Again when harry doesn't respond he shouts his name . " Harry Potter!" Hermione pushes harry towards the centre of the room.

THe look on his face to put it plainly was " Fuck, why is it always me?"

He shakes dumbledores and hand and start to walk towards the trophy room. Shouts and murmurs fill the hall. Draco looks livid as if he wants to kill harry once again for tacking the lime light. But in my opinion harry wouldnt mind not being in it at this very moment. I wonder what fred and george are join to have to say about this.

After a few moment we a dismissed and told to go straight to our dorms for the night. Just as the last few people make it out of the hall i can see al the teachers rushing down the there trophy room to see harry.

The poor kid , he could never have just a normal year.

A few days had pasted since that night. My classes had been keep me busy so i didnt get to see the twins very often. I was starting to get lonely.

One day i was down by the lake have a nice quit walk when i heard shouting. I run around the earnest tree and hermion, ron , harry and neville were there. " Im not an owl" Is all i heard before they stomped off.

Harry huffs and turns back to neville. " I suppose i have to go see hagrid now don't I. " He just nods and goes back to rummaging around in the lake. I wonder what harried wants to see harry for.

I decide that I'm going to follow harry tonight when he goes to hargrids. I need to find out wants going on around in this castle. THe first task was in a few weeks and i was hoping that i could help harry in any way i could. I felt bad for the kid.

I run back up to the castle to get ready to follow harry. A around 10 i sneak out and see harry heading towards the forbidden forest with harried a few feet ahead. I follow close behind when i step on a branch and curse. Harry swings around hearing me. I forgot to mention that he was wearing an invisibility cloke. He slips it off and walk towards me.

He sees me on the ground and looks confused. I would be too if i were him. " Lira ? Lira Depree? " He asks. " Yeah thats me. " He sticks his hand out to help me. I had never met harry in person before sure every knew of him. Also me being draco sister how could i now know who he was. The question was how did he know my name.

" Why are you following me? " He ask once I'm standing. I explain to him what I over heard. He tell me to follow close behind but to not let hagrid see me. We walk farther and farther into the forest . Hagrid suddenly stops and he is with the headmistress of the all girls school.

Harry motions for me to stay back and he appears beside hagrid. THen he pushes the bushes aside and a blast of fire comes close to them. I jump back with a gasp.

I could not believe my eyes. THe first task? It couldn't be could it. Oh poor harry. He first task was …. Harry finishes my sentence with a dumfounded look on his face. "Dragons?"


End file.
